Mourning and Tears
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Set after 12x11 Check. Sammy helps Gibbs cope with the events of the day and lets him let out some of his bottled up feelings. Gammy. R&R. Enjoy!


**A/N: So this is set after Season 12 Episode 11, Check, where Diane is killed in Gibbs' arms. I know Gibbs isn't usually one to cry but at the end of the episode where Tony asks him if he's ok and he says no sounds like he's going to cry I feel like he most likely did. But Sammy and Gibbs are together at that point so this is kinda where that went. I hope you enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

 **Mourning and Tears**

oOoOoOo

Sammy sat in bed with Gibbs, his head resting on her stomach as she held an ice pack to the back of him head. Today had been rough and she was sure there wasn't much she could do to make it any better besides being there for him. She knew there isn't anything you can say to someone when a loved one dies that can really help so she settled for giving him the option to talk when he's ready or take the comfort he needed.

"How's your hand?" Sammy asked softly, eyeing the bruises surfacing on his knuckles.

"Fine," Gibbs grunted.

"And your head?" Sammy asked in the same soft tone as she lifted the now completely melted ice pack from his head to examine the lump she knew was growing there.

"Sore," Gibbs mumbled.

"Do you want me to get you something for it?" Sammy asked, making to get up.

"No," Gibbs said, tightening his hold on her so she couldn't leave.

"Ok," Sammy said, settling back in her spot and starting to run her fingers through his hair, making sure to avoid the bump. They said in silence for a long time. Sammy thought Gibbs had fallen asleep when he broke the silence.

"I should have known it wasn't Diane on that call," Gibbs mumbled, seemingly almost to himself.

Sammy gave him a second to elaborate before she spoke.

"You heard what Abby said, the voice in that call was extremely close to her voice, there's no way you could have known," Sammy said, hoping she was sounding convincing enough.

"I was married to her, I should have known," Gibbs said gruffly, sitting up.

"You were," Sammy sad, keeping her voice calm, "But you can't be expected to be able to notice a tiny difference in her voice when you barely see her and you've been divorced for years."

"I should have noticed it was a trap sooner then," Gibbs insisted, getting frustrated that she wasn't letting him blame himself.

"Regardless what is blaming yourself going to help?" Sammy asked, hoping she could get through to him, "You're better off focusing your energy on catching the person responsible for pulling the trigger."

Gibbs sighed as he stared at her, trying to find a loophole he could argue but coming up blank. He nodded and settled back in his spot in the lap. Sammy started up running her fingers through his hair again as she pulled the covers closer around them.

They sat quietly like that for a long time, Sammy eventually moving to running her hand over his shoulders and down his back. She was surprised when Gibbs started to shudder and she could feel moisture collecting on her stomach.

"Oh Honey," Sammy hummed softly as she moved so she could pull him close to wrap her arms around him.

She was surprised he was crying but with the amount he had bottled up and the way he had sounded when they found him knocked out she felt sooner or later he would crack. She stayed quiet and held him close, letting him get everything out. They laid like that long after Gibbs settled down.

"Honey I think it's time for bed," Sammy said around a yawn, "If you're ready. I can stay up with you if you need me to."

"Sleep is good," Gibbs mumbled gruffly.

"You should take something for your head," Sammy said, hoping he'd agree, "I can get you some aspirin while you change into your pj's."

"Kay," Gibbs said, deciding she was right as he sat up and slid off the bed.

"Ok be right back," Sammy said as she slid off the bed as well and headed for the door.

Gibbs nodded and Sammy headed to the bathroom to grab a glass of water and a couple aspirin. When she walked back into the bedroom Gibbs was already changed and sitting on the bed. Sammy moved over to him and handed over the pain meds and water before changing herself. When she was done she turned to make sure Gibbs was settled before she hit the lights and crawled into bed behind him before wrapping her arms around him as she settled against his back. Gibbs wrapped his arms up to hold her hand and pulled it close to his chest. Sammy sat up a little and pulled him closer so she could plant a kiss on his lip. When they broke Gibbs let Sammy get comfortable before he settled back against her. Sammy pressed her lips to his shoulder.

"If you wake up in the night and you need me, wake me up," Sammy said softly, "Okay?"

"Kay," Gibbs hummed.

Sammy adjusted a bit before settling as close as she could to his back again. Sammy said awake until she was absolutely sure Gibbs had finally given into his exhaustion and was asleep. Once she was sure he was out and wouldn't be sneaking off to the basement and the bourbon there to cope she let herself fall asleep. Hoping as a last thought that tomorrow would bring with it a lead that would get them closer to finding Diane's killer.

oOoOoOo

 **The End**


End file.
